Question: Let $f(x) = Ax + B$ and $g(x) = Bx + A$, where $A \neq B$. If $f(g(x)) - g(f(x)) = B - A$, what is $A + B$?
Answer: First we find that $f(g(x)) = A(Bx + A) + B = ABx + A^2 + B$ and $g(f(x)) = B(Ax + B) + A = ABx + B^2 + A$.

Now we plug back in. \begin{align*}
f(g(x)) - g(f(x)) &= B - A \\
(ABx + A^2 + B) - (ABx + B^2 + A) &= B - A \\
A^2 - B^2 + B - A &= B - A \\
A^2 - B^2 &= 0 \\
(A-B)(A+B) &= 0
\end{align*}

Since we are given that $A \neq B$, this means that $A + B = \boxed{0}.$